


Scott

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Breeders, Inc. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of insemination, Omega Isaac, Omega Scott, Owner Alison, Prize Stud Derek, Prostate Milking, Stiles Stilinski Werewolf breeder, Werewolf Breeding, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Derek goes into rut and Stiles helps. Scott comes over for his playdate.





	

* * *

 

 

Stiles stands in the local grocery store and contemplates just how free range the chicken in the meat counter is. He’s about to ask the local butcher when his phone rings. Not recognizing the number he frowns for a moment and considers whether he should let it go to voicemail or not. He gives a little shrug and decides to answer it, the burning questions about the chicken can wait.

“Hello, may I speak to Mr. Stilinski, this is Alison Argent,” a soft feminine voice says over the line.

“Ah, yes, yes, you may. It’s me, I mean yes, I am available to take a call,” he stammers out. Stiles face palms himself.

A sweet laugh floats over the line. “Mr. Stilinski, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to bring my were, Scott over for a playdate to see how he and Derek got along? Scott is about a month out from his next scheduled heat and I thought that if all goes well that would give them adequate time to become familiar with one another.”

“Please, call me Stiles, and yes that absolutely will work out. When would be a good time for you? I usually volunteer at the library during the week, but my schedule can be rearranged to accommodate you.”

“Oh, you volunteer? Lovely, I’ll look for you next time I’m in. Is tomorrow okay then? Maybe mid-afternoon?” she asks cheerfully.

“Sure, I’m free tomorrow so that works out well,” Stiles tells her. “Derek and I will be expecting you tomorrow, around 3ish if that works for you?”

“Around 3 is fine Stiles. Thanks so much and we’ll see you tomorrow,” she calls out cheerfully.

Stiles says his goodbye and looks at his phone, gaping. Holy shit, Alison Argent called him and set up a playdate. He needs to get home and make sure everything’s in order for tomorrow. Riding high on adrenaline Stiles orders four pounds of the chicken without questioning potential hormone issues and grabs the rest of his groceries.

 

*****

 

“Hey buddy, great news,” he calls out as he walks through his kitchen door. Stiles looks around and doesn’t see Derek. With a shrug, Stiles sets his groceries down and goes back outside to grab the rest. When he comes back inside, Derek is waiting for him by the kitchen island, up on his back legs and peering into the bag that has the chicken.

“Hey! No! Bad Derek!” Stiles says with a swat at the were’s flank. “Down. You know better than to do that dude.” Stiles grabs Derek’s collar and tugs back gently. Derek goes back to the floor with a grumble of protest. “Yes, I know, I’m so mean. I won’t let you breathe on the raw meat, heaven forbid, I’m so cruel,” he mocks at his were.

Derek gives him a flat unimpressed look at his master’s words. He huffs a breath and reaches up with his head to butt Stiles in the jaw.

“Ow,” Stiles says in bemusement. “Really dude? That hurt. Love is not supposed to hurt. It’s supposed to be gentle and kind. Or in your case,” he says as he eyes Derek’s junk,”passionate and anytime you feel like it apparently.”

Stiles sighs and wonders at what kind of mess he’ll find. Isaac has settled in well and there have definitely been no worries about how well the two weres get along. Stiles had wondered if he’d bragged too soon to Alison and Lydia about Derek’s impregnation rate after the second time he found him tied to Isaac a week ago. A visit to the vet settled any worries. Isaac had pupped and it looks like he carrying three. Turns out Stiles just has a very healthy virile stud who is happy to take full advantage of having a bitch around. Stiles rolls his eyes at this memory. Dr. Deaton had assured him that no harm was being done as long as Isaac was willing and it would actually be good for them when it came time for birthing because Derek would be more accepting of the pups.

Stiles starts to put away the groceries, nearly tripping over Derek no less than three times. His were can be a little clingy at times, but that’s okay. Well as long as he’s not taking headers into nearby furniture or the floor he thinks.

“Alright buddy, great news. Remember those two women that came here last month and watched you breed Isaac, well one of them is bringing her bitch, Scott over for a playdate tomorrow. Scott’s about a month out from his scheduled heat and she wants to see how well you get along.”

Derek noses at Stiles hip and stares back at him. Same scowly face, same unimpressed look. He snuffles closer and rises up on his back legs and noses under the hem of Stiles shirt. Stiles cards both hands through the were’s hair, making sure to give him a good scratch.

“I’ve got to go and make sure everything is nice and clean. That your lovely activities with Isaac haven't left any messes,” he says with a pointed look back at his were.

Derek just huffs back at him before dropping back to the floor and lying on Stiles’ feet in a sprawl, full junk on display and yup, whatever love he was giving Isaac it was a lot apparently. “Awesome,” he groans with his hands on his hips, “you need a bath now. Keep this up and I’m going to cage you when I leave the house,” he says pointing at his were.

Derek yawns and stretches out before rolling over onto his side and curling around Stiles.

“Affection will get you everywhere,” Stiles says squatting down to rub his pet’s back. “Okay big guy, let's find Isaac and get both of you cleaned up for the evening, okay.”

Derek follows Stiles out of the kitchen and into the living room. Isaac is sprawled on his were-bed in the corner by the picture window soaking up the sun. He cracks an eye open at their entrance and gives a quiet rumble before stretching out. His lower stomach has the barest mention of distention to show for his pregnancy. He’s only three weeks, but he’s lean and carrying three.

Derek walks past Stiles and drops down next to Isaac before shoving his face into the bitch’s ass and starts licking. He pauses to look up at Stiles as if to say to his owner, “Look see, I take care of my bitch, I’m cleaning up my mess.” The were returns to his job and shortly thereafter pulls away, nipping a cheek before settling back smugly.

Stiles gives him an unimpressed look. “Still need a bath, dude.”

Derek gets back up, makes sure to flash his junk at his owner and then sprawls across Isaac. Isaac grumbles a moment before adjusting himself under the bigger were and then settles back down.

Stiles throws his hands up in the air. “I’m going to start the bath,” he says pointing at both weres. “There will be bubbles and cleaning and good behavior. We have guests tomorrow. Derek, there’ll be another bitch in the house,” he stresses to his stud, who is yeah, falling asleep on him. He scoffs at his pets and turns around to go further into the house to the weres’ bathroom.

Regardless of how much his pets like to show their uninterest in bath time, they both actually do enjoy it. It probably helps that Stiles likes to use two times the recommended bubble bath in the water. He’s scrubbing down Isaac making sure to clean well between his legs. As much as Derek likes to give tongue baths, Stiles use of Were Beauty all-natural soap is better (and more moisturizing!) Once he’s got the bitch clean and rinsed off, he coaxes Isaac out of the tub and rubs him down with a soft fluffy oversized bath sheet. He towels the blonde’s curls dry and grabs a wide tooth comb to work out any of the knots. When he’s finished he gives his pet a soft kiss on the head and shoos him out the door.

Derek is sitting in the bath with a pile of bubbles on his head. Stiles gives a laugh and his pet just scowls at him. Quickly, Stiles shampoos and conditions the alpha’s hair. After rinsing him off, he gets a handful of the Were Beauty soap and starts rubbing down Derek’s body. He methodically washes behind his pet’s ears, around his neck, and under his arms. Stiles grabs another handful of soap before proceeding to wash Derek’s lightly furred chest and down to his groin. Derek stands up to present so Stiles can reach better as he washes Derek’s cock and balls, making sure to scratch through the groin hair. He’ll need to trim him he thinks idly as he continues down Derek’s thighs. After he finishes up Derek’s back he rinses off the were and drains the tub. He coaxes the alpha out of the tub and rubs him now with a fresh bath sheet.

Stiles looks at his pet’s hair and frowns. His hair is getting a little long and he contemplates whether he should just trim it tonight or call his groomer, Boyd, in the morning for an appointment. He decides to play it safe and give Boyd a call. He’s good with the weres and both Derek and Isaac like the man. Maybe he’ll make an appointment for both of his pets.

Derek waits patiently while Stiles cleans up the bathroom. When Stiles is finished he snags the weres’ collars and walks out of the room back towards the kitchen. It’s getting late and he still needs to make dinner. Derek follows close behind and parks himself out of the way to watch his owner.

Stiles has a routine and his were is pretty familiar with it. As he makes dinner he tells Derek about his day at the library and how he helped Mrs. Hingle look up books about were mating habits and how awkward it was when the 80-year-old came to the counter to check out her fiction books on were erotica. He cringes at the memory and shakes his head to dispel that horror. Stiles continues to ramble on and finishes with how tomorrow is going to be great and he’s sure that Scott and he will get along fine.

Isaac has wandered in at some point and is now leaning against Derek. Stiles fills both their plates and places it in their designated feeding spot. Derek’s plate is hand decorated with his name and other things, and okay he may have been really excited to have his own were and he was 17 and it was art class, don't judge! The weres eat their food while Stiles sits at the island and checks his emails on his phone. After clearing out his junk mail and texting his dad, he gathers the dirty dishes and loads the dishwasher. When everything is cleaned and put away, he grabs the weres’ collars and heads up to his own bathroom to get ready for bed.

Both Derek and Isaac are sprawled across his bed when he comes in toweling his hair off. Stiles curses under his breath for leaving the collars behind and goes back to retrieve them. He hangs up the towel and when he returns to his room it's to find the Derek has rolled over and made himself comfortable on Stiles’ side of the bed, even going so far as to crawl partially under the covers.

“Very funny buddy, over to your side,” he instructs his pet and Derek, Derek just ignores him as usual. Stiles tries to shove the alpha over, but it’s like pushing against a boulder. Derek just chuffs at him and burrows his face into Stiles’ pillow. After several more futile attempts, Stiles throws his hands in the air in defeat. He climbs between the two weres, pausing to put their collars back on them, before tugging and pushing until he can climb under the covers. Once he’s comfortable he realizes the bedside lamp is still on. He rolls his head to the side and looks at Derek. Derek closes his eyes and starts breathing heavily.

“Very funny mister, don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to,” he mutters. “Faking Mr. Faker, faker,” he says poking the alpha in the arm.

Stiles wiggles his way out from under the covers and lunges across the bed to reach the lamp. He ends up sprawling across his pet, but oh well. For the greater good and all, or in this case darkness for sleep. Derek grunts under him and takes a nip at Stiles' arm when it comes in front of his face.

“Hey, no need for that,” the man protests. He leans down and gives his pet a kiss on his head before wiggling back under his covers.

 

*****

 

Stiles wakes up to find himself under his usual puppy pile of weres. Isaac has his nose buried in Stiles' neck and Derek has somehow managed to worm his way under Stiles shirt with his nose in Stiles’ armpit. Stiles lies there and thinks of everything he needs to get done before Alison arrives with Scott. He idly rubs his weres’ backs as he makes a mental checklist. He needs to call Boyd and see if he can get them in today. When he goes to get up, he realizes it’s going to be a struggle to untangle from Derek. Isaac rolls over with a protesting grumble after a nudge or two, Derek being the shit-head alpha just presses harder into Stiles body.

A grumbly growl is muffled into Stiles skin and Stiles gives a small laugh. “Wakey wakey, shaken’ bakey,” he sings out, wrapping his arms around his pet. “Come on buddy, time to get up. I need to make appointments with Boyd, you’re looking a little scruffy.” He runs his nails down the alpha’s back in a scratch hoping he can make the alpha let go of him.

Derek makes another grumbly protest and tightens his arm around his owner, pressing harder against the human. When Stiles attempts to dislodge him, Derek throws his leg over the man, pins him harder, grumbling more while burrowing his head even more against the man’s body.

Stiles huffs out a breath. Derek is affectionately nosing into Stiles pit, taking deep breaths of the man’s scent. He knows this can take awhile. If Derek doesn’t want to do something or in this case, does want to do something, he won’t be swayed away from his goal. Apparently this morning, Derek is feeling a little clingier than usual and feels the need to scent him.

Hot breaths soon turn to hot licks as Derek begins to groom his owner. He nuzzles his way down the man’s body, getting a swat and a firm ‘no’ when he tries to nose his way to Stiles’ groin. The were gives his owner a dark look and eyes the man’s morning wood.

“Not for you,” Stiles says with a frown, flicking his pet on the forehead.

Derek snaps his teeth at the man. Stiles looks back unimpressed. The alpha nuzzles his owner’s happy trail, lightly running his mouth around the belly button before opening his mouth and licking his way back up to the man’s neck. He’s straddling Stiles at this point and when Stiles glances down, yup, Derek’s in a good mood and possibly going into rut if he’s woken up this aroused.

The alpha’s cock has dropped from its sheath and is pearled at the tip. It flexes against the were’s stomach and Stiles can see the black furred balls hanging low behind it. The cock is flushed red, but not too dark, so Stiles knows he’s got a few extra minutes to get the were to the floor. He grimaces at the thought of Derek and Isaac on his bed. He’s going to need to get them to the floor somehow before anything happens. He really doesn’t feel like washing all the bedding today.

When the were makes it to Stiles' face, Stiles captures the alpha firmly by the chin and looks him straight in the eyes. “Off the bed,” he instructs, “now,” Derek growls in his face and flashes a little fang. Stiles gaze doesn’t waver. “Off the bed,” he repeats calmly. The alpha glares at him and Stiles stares unwavering back. The alpha refuses to move. Stiles purses his lips and the alpha lowers his sight to his owner’s mouth.

“Let’s go to the breeding room,” Stiles instructs the alpha. Derek stares at him a moment before pushing his forehead against his. After a moment the alpha hops off the bed and turns to look at his owner. Stiles climbs out of bed, willing his morning wood away as he follows his pet out the door.

When they get to the breeding room, Derek’s leaking pretty steadily. He has fluid smeared against his stomach where his cock has brushed against himself as he walked. Stiles leads him to a small room off the breeding room, the door tucked away in the far corner of the room. Inside is a milking machine, specifically for when an owner isn’t able to make it out with their bitch and Stiles needs to ship Derek’s sperm out. As he checks over the equipment to make sure it’s sterilized, he grabs a pair of rubber gloves and some lube. He slips on the gloves and carefully coats the inside of the sheath with lube. After making sure to set aside a couple of extra vials, he removes the gloves and turns to his pet and beckons him closer.

Derek warily approaches and when he’s within touching distance, Stiles snags him by the collar firmly. “Lucky for you, I had a previous owner request a shipment of your seed for one of his bitches,” he murmurs to his pet. Stiles directs the alpha up to the bench and when Derek balks, Stiles lays a hand sharply across the alpha’s ass. “No, you don’t get to be difficult,” he says.

Derek growls and Stiles smacks him again, leaving a pale pink outline of his hand before it quickly fades away. Derek attempts to turn his head and nip his owner, but Stiles stays to the back and behind him. After a slight struggle, he manages to get Derek up on his back legs.

“Easy boy,” he croons as the alpha attempts to dance away. “You know you like this, it’ll make you feel so much better,” he soothes as he runs his hand down the were’s back. Derek flexes his cock a few times and Stiles waits patiently for the alpha to relax. After several minutes, Derek starts to shuffle into place.

“Good boy,” Stiles praises his pet. “That’s right sweetheart, spread those legs a little more for me. It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he says and he reaches over to grasp the alpha’s cock and guide it towards the clear milking sheath. When the tip catches the lip, Stiles gives a gentle tug, squeezing the appendage. Derek gives a soft rumble and turns his head to nose against Stiles' face.

“Good boy, that’s right, you remember this. I promise you’ll feel so much better afterward. You can knot to your heart’s content buddy,” he croons as he helps to feed the alpha’s cock into the sheath. When Derek is fully encased, Stiles quickly straps the alpha down so he can’t try to rip himself free. Derek growls lowly as Stiles buckles the straps, reaching over to nip at his owner’s shoulder when Stiles makes the mistake of getting too close to his mouth.

“No,” Stiles says and he taps the alpha smartly on his flank. “No, nipping. I’m not one of your bitches,” he says. After double checking to make sure Derek is secure he goes over and washes his hands. He makes sure to dry them thoroughly because putting on latex with wet hands is a bitch.

The man pulls on his gloves and goes over to flip a switch on the machine. A soft humming noise fills the air. The sheath slowly tightens around the alpha and releases. The machine is designed to mimic an omega’s body and is the best thing on the market designed to be as close to an omega’s channel as possible. As the sheath begins to massage Derek’s cock, Stiles reaches over and liberally coats his two fingers. He snaps the cap closed and places the lube back on the shelf. With efficient fingers, he spreads the alpha’s cheeks apart to access his hole.

Depending on his schedule, Stiles will either milk his pet’s prostate naturally or with the help of a vibrator. The vibrator tends to leave Derek pretty strung out and with Scott coming later, Stiles opts for natural. He wants to take the edge off, not leave his pet in a coma.

Quickly he circles the hole of the alpha, and Derek gives a soft grunt, back legs moving restlessly in their restraints. After slowly teasing the hole for a minute, Stiles steadily slides a finger inside the alpha. Derek’s breathing increases and he stills for a moment before moving his legs again. Stiles carefully pumps his finger in and out of the hot channel before stopping to add more lube. He confidently circles the inside and on his next push in he adds another finger. Derek growls in response and Stiles runs a soothing hand along the male’s lower back.

“That’s a good boy,” he praises his pet. “You’re doing do well. I’m going to make you feel so good I promise. I want you to knot that sheath for me like a good boy,” he continues. He glances around the were’s body to check on his progress. Derek’s cock is flushed a deep read and is engorged. The knot has started to inflate and Stiles wants to make sure he times it just right so as to give his pet the maximum pleasure. The more Derek enjoys his release the more he’ll produce and the higher the chances for a bigger litter with the Clancy bitch. If he’s lucky he might even get enough for a second insemination since Derek’s heading into his rut.

Derek’s rumbling has steadily increased in volume as he gets closer to knotting. When Stiles thinks he’s ready to pop, he braces his arm across the alpha’s back firmly and steadily starts to massage the were’s prostate. The alpha’s making tiny little lunges into the tube and he’s becoming more vocal. Stiles keeps up a steady string of praises, and when he feels his pet start to tighten around his fingers, he presses hard. A howl rips out of Derek and the male’s body tenses. Stiles keeps the firm pressure, rubbing back and forth. The howl has turned to snarls and Derek’s hips are straining into the machine.

“Oh, that’s a good boy, so good,” Stiles praises. “Look at you, so good. Fill that tube up sweetheart. Come on baby, let it all out. Just like that, sweetheart. I want to see a full tube when I check on you. That's right, keep going baby, keep going.” Stiles continues to rub the were’s prostate until Derek’s vocalizations change. The were is whimpering and breathing heavily. Carefully, Stiles presses one last time and the alpha gives a choked off whine. Stiles removes his fingers and peels the gloves off and disposes of them into a nearby trashcan. When he returns to the machine, Derek’s head is resting on the bench and he’s panting heavily.

Stiles checks the tubes and see that Derek’s managed to fill four vial’s worth already and seems to be steadily shooting more out. His cock is red and the knot is barely deflated. Stiles straightens back up and starts petting his pet.

“Good boy, look at you. Already at four full vials and barely a decrease in your knot. I think we might get 10 to 12 out of your today. We might be able to service two bitches with one batch,” he says thoughtfully. Derek turns to look at him with glazed eyes. He noses against his owner’s hand and whimpers a little.

“Oh poor baby, was that too intense?” Stiles says sympathetically. He nuzzles his pet’s ear in affection, whispering praise for being such a good boy, and so healthy, and being such a good breeder. Derek shudders against his owner’s breath, trying to nuzzle against the man’s face. Stiles knows how affectionate Derek can be after a milking so he lowers his face down so Derek has access. The alpha breathes across the man’s face, nuzzling against his mouth and running his tongue against his owner’s jaw. Stiles allows this to go on for several more minutes before pulling back.

He checks on Derek’s cock again and the knot is at half it’s size. Now that Derek is relaxed, Stiles is going to stimulate him again.

“Behave,” he instructs after another gentle pat. Derek huffs in response and tries to lift again. “Okay, okay, I’m moving,” Stiles says with amusement as he returns to the back.

Pressing his arm firmly across the were’s lower back again, Stiles steadily pushes in with one swift motion. Derek growls and Stiles does it again. Stiles keeps this pace until he feels the alpha start to tighten around his fingers. When the pressure fails to ease off, Stiles increases the pressure and pushes down on the spongy mass of nerves inside the were.

Derek’s growling again and trying to lift up. The sheath has increased in it’s milking action and the alpha is shooting the last of his remaining load. When he starts to feel too sensitive, he begins to whine at his owner. Stiles carefully removes his fingers and disposes of the gloves before going around to check on the results. He finds a smugly relaxed Derek and enough were come to fill twelve vials. Stiles quickly unbuckles the were and guides him to the floor. He takes a washcloth from a nearby warmer and carefully wipes his pet down before turning to retrieve the vials. The man carefully removes the catch container and takes it over to the counter to divvy up, label and refrigerate. As he’s placing the last vial into its slot in the holder he feels a hot breath against his hip.

“No,” he says distractedly. “I’ve got to finish this up, Der.” He sidesteps his pet and heads over to the mini fridge where he keeps the specimens until it’s ready to ship out. After securing it inside the fridge, he closes the door tight and goes to turn around. Derek has followed him and is blocking his way.

Stiles pats the were on his head and goes to move around him. Derek follows and continues to block him. Stiles frowns. His pet should be more mellow and docile but is instead not. When he’s blocked yet again, Stiles squats down to get face level with the alpha.

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” he croons as he runs his hands through the were’s hair. The alpha leans into the touch with a happy rumble. “You want cuddles?” the man asks. Derek pushes against him, rubbing his head along Stiles’ chest. “Okay, buddy, how about we go somewhere more comfortable. This floor isn’t the best for cuddling.”

Derek rumbles again in agreement.

“Let me just clean up the equipment and we can go cuddle okay,” Stiles says with a scritch behind the alpha’s ear. Derek goes and lies down by the door as Stiles hurriedly dismantles the equipment and places it in a bin to take to the sterilizer. He sprays down the bench with an all natural disinfectant, accidently getting some on the front of his pants in his haste. He curses under his breath as he quickly takes a few swipes at the front of his pants before going back to wipe the bench dry. Grabbing the tub of dirty equipment, he goes into the breeding room and rinses off the equipment before loading it up in the sterilizing machine. Once he’s set the timer and cleaned out the tub, he joins Derek at the door.

Isaac is lounging in the sunlight filtering in through the window across his were-bed. The blonde cracks open an eye before snuggling back down and returning to his doze. Stiles and Derek head to his bedroom and Stiles climbs on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Derek. The alpha hops up on the bed and makes his way over to his owner. The man is settled on his pillow and has his phone out. Derek frowns at this, his owner isn’t paying attention to him. The alpha goes over and starts nosing at the man’s stomach. Stiles’ absentmindedly starts petting Derek, pausing to confirm his meeting with Alison and Scott this afternoon. When he focuses back in on what is happening, it’s to find his pet trying to nose his way down his pants.

“Hey, hey hey, buddy what do you think you’re doing?” he softly asks, running his hand lightly down the were’s shoulder. Derek whines and pushes more insistently at the waistband of Stiles’ pajamas. “We're here for some cuddle time,” he says lightly. Derek whines some more, pawing at the waistband trying to tug it down. Stiles frowns and tries to bat the were’s hands away. The alpha gets frustrated and grabs the band with his teeth, growling lowly as he tugs insistently at the pants.

“Whoa, buddy, settle down. No growling or biting near the goods,” Stiles instructs in alarm. The were shakes his head still gripping the pants tight, and Stiles has a very uncomfortable moment when he thinks his pet is trying to give him a wedgie.

“Okay, okay, settle down,” he says as he tries to raise up into a sitting position. Derek growls again and places a large hand in the center of his owner's chest and pushes until the man is lying flat on his back pinned under the stronger were’s strength.

“Alright,” Stiles drawls out carefully, “I'm just going to lay here while you... chew on my pants?” Stiles is confused at what is going on in his pet’s mind at the moment. The were is pushing insistently and okay Stiles has no clue what is going on.

Stiles carefully places a hand on the alpha’s flank. The were is growling lowly, low rumbles escaping near non-stop. “Right, so I don’t know why you want my pants off, but buddy, those are important. I need them to stay warm. Warm and cozy,” he says cautiously.

Derek keeps pulling and tugging and Stiles is starting to get a little freaked out. This is not normal for his pet and he’s not sure what to do.Suddenly, there’s a tearing noise and to Stiles’ horror, his pants are no more.

“Umm…” he squawks in fear, “what the hell?!”

Derek bats the pants away before returning to his owner.

“Whoa whoa whoa, nope nope nope. I don’t know what you’re after, but claws and teeth are not permitted anywhere near my naked body,” he says.

The alpha ignores him and hooks a hand around Stiles' hip before rolling him over. When the man is on his stomach, the were gives a rumble before collapsing across his owner’s back.

“Uh...Derek,” he asks in confusion into his pillow, “whatcha doing buddy?”

The were rumbles a happy response before adjusting himself until he’s in a more comfortable position.

“Okay...I’m just...going to lie here, I guess,” Stiles says awkwardly. “You just take yourself a nap.”

Derek slithers himself a little further onto Stiles before settling down with a grumble.

Stiles sighs in defeat.

 

*****

 

Alison arrives with Scott at 3 o’clock sharp. Isaac and Derek are lounging on the were bed when Stiles lets them in. Scott’s wearing a sharp brown leather harness (requirement of all were’s in public places, even when being transported). He’s about Stiles’ height and after they clear the entrance of the door, Alison gives him the command to settle.

“Hey there buddy, my name is Stiles,” the man says as he squats down to greet Scott.

The were grins cheerfully at the man and bumps his head against the man’s chest. Suddenly, there’s a growl and Derek is shoving his way between the two. Scott looks adorably confused and whines. Alison looks worried in this difference in the alpha’s behavior.

“Nope, buddy, not cool,” Stiles says firmly, grasping Derek’s collar and tugging back. “Sorry,” he apologizes to the lady. “When we woke up this morning, he was starting to go into rut. He’s a little more territorial and might be a little more aggressive, but he won’t hurt Scott as long as Scott doesn’t attempt to fight for dominance.”

“Oh, okay, yeah no, Scott’s pretty happy-go-lucky,” she assures Stiles with a smile.

“Here, why don’t you guys follow me back into the living room. Isaac’s in there lounging and the two were’s can spend some time getting more familiar with one another,” Stiles suggests.

“Sure,” Alison says. “Should I keep him on his lead, or take him off?”

“Go ahead and remove it and the harness too if you’d like. I have the living room closed off and secured. He’ll be fine,” he assures her.

Alison and Scott follow Stiles and Derek into the living room. Scott looks around curiously and cautiously starts sniffing at a bookcase he’s standing next to. Derek has parked himself between the new were and Isaac.

“Would you like a drink?” Stiles offers after several minutes. The weres seem to be fine with one another. Scott is still investigating and Isaac is curiously watching the new were from his bed. Derek is lying down and ignoring everyone at this point.

“Here Isaac, let’s go into the kitchen and get your supplement,” Stiles says.

Isaac follows Alison and Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles explains what the supplements are and how they’re basically prenatal vitamins for weres. He gets Isaac to show off his tiny baby bump and he gives the blonde bitch a little snack. After standing around for a few minutes more the owners decide to return to the living room to check in on the weres. Stiles closes the kitchen door keeping Isaac back so he can finish his food uninterrupted.

When Stiles clears the door, he already knows from the sounds that Derek has introduced himself to the new omega. He groans and turns to look at Alison with an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry,” he says with a sheepish look. “I think Derek’s gone and introduced himself to Scott already.”

“What?” Alison asks startled when she hears her pet start whining.

She quickly hurries around the sofa with Stiles behind her when she stops in her tracks suddenly. “Oh!” she exclaims. “Oh, I see what you mean. This is a good thing right?”

Stiles peers around Alison. “Yes,” he says wryly. “They definitely like each other.”

Derek is buried balls deep into a face down ass up Scott who is grinning away. The alpha has obviously managed to lock himself tightly into the omega and is trying his damnedest to fuck him into the floor. Scott’s legs are slowly sliding further apart with each lunge and the alpha has a tight lock on the back of the omega’s neck. Deep growls are being emitted around the flesh and the alpha’s hips are doing short jabs into the omega’s body.

Alison turns to look at Stiles. “Do we just leave them be?” she asks with a vague gesture in their pets direction.

Stiles rubs the back of his neck. “Well we can’t really do anything until Derek releases and to judge by the timing we have probably another five minutes give or take,” he says sheepishly.

They both turn back to their pets and Stiles steps up next to Alison, crossing his arms over his chest. The motions of the weres seem to have settled down, with only little rocking motions happening between their bodies.

“Oh I think they’re starting to—” Alison, stops when Derek starts lunging again and Scott just starts yipping happily, “—or not,” she coughs awkwardly.

Stiles nods his head. “I’m really sorry about this,” he says. “Usually Derek is better behaved than this. I didn’t think they’d become that friendly so soon.”

“Oh, no it’s okay. Um, Scott seems to be enjoying himself, so I guess there’s that,” Alison says with a light blush.

“Uh, do you want to go into the kitchen and finish your drink in there?” Stiles asks with gesture back towards the kitchen. “Derek tying a second time is usually a good indicator that he’s going to go for a third and possibly a fourth,” he says with a grimace.

“Sure, that sounds like a good plan,” Alison agrees.

Stiles checks on them in increments of ten minutes. After thirty minutes he’s starting to get annoyed. “Dude, you realize he’s not here to actually be bred. If was just a meet and greet, not a meet and fuck date.”

Derek rumbles at his owner, pushing the omega further against the floor. Poor Scott is exhausted, but apparently very blissed out Stiles thinks. The omega has a dopey look on his face and isn’t even trying to put any effort into getting away from the alpha. In fact, Derek’s just using the omega as a pillow now. Or more like a cushioned cock warmer Stiles thinks with a shake of his head. Stiles sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Is everything okay?” Alison asks walking up to him.

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine. It looks like our pets are really enjoying themselves. Derek’s decided to demonstrate his 100% dedication of knotting your bitch,” he says with a huff.

“Scott’s stomach!” Alison exclaims when her pet manages to shift a little to his side.

Scott’s lean stomach is no longer and instead has become distended from Derek’s come.

“Right,” Stiles says, “so basically he’s inflated from all the knotting. If he was breeding and you wanted to take him home, we’d just plug him up and you’d remove it in twelve to twenty-four hours. Otherwise, we’d take him to the bathroom and clean him really well. There would still be leakage for the next twenty-four hours, but it wouldn’t be as messy,” he explains.

The weres have adjusted themselves to the side, but are still pressed tightly together.

“Can you tell if Derek’s close to releasing?” Alison asks with curiosity and a little worry.

“Sure, I can check,” he says with a shrug. He goes over to where the weres are still joined. Very carefully while speaking in a soothing voice, he carefully manipulates Scott’s leg until it’s spread a little. The omega lets out a soft whine and Derek rumbles back. Stiles pets the omega before beckoning for Alison to move closer.

“See how his rim looks right now? It’s red from all the strain it’s been from the breeding, but notice how it’s not pulled tight and that the skin looks more relaxed around the cock.”

Alison nods her head after looking at where he’s pointing.

“That means that Derek’s knot is starting to go down. It’s still pretty inflated, if either one attempted to get away, there would definitely be pain and damage to the body. I say they’ll release in another five to six minutes. Well, they will if Derek doesn’t try to sneak in another round,” he says dryly.

Alison giggles at this, stepping back as Stiles lowers Scott’s leg back down into place.

“What are the odds of Scott becoming impregnated from this?” she asks.

“It depends on how fertile he is? If he was closer to his pre-heat than you originally thought. We know Derek is highly fertile and he started going into rut this morning. I’d say we’re looking at 50-50 odds, 60-40 to 70-30 depending on if he's closer to heat than we realize,” he says with a shrug.

“So if I leave him here, what would happen?” she says with a thoughtful look.

“If he’s not pregnant, Derek’s rut would most likely take him into a full blown heat. Depending on how many times they tie, he may never display before he’s pregnant, though. We’ve had instances where the bitch never showed any symptoms of heat because Derek covered them so quickly.”

Alison raises her brows at this news.

“Hale line, highly fertile,” he reminds her helpfully.

“Well Stiles, my main concern with the breeding was whether Scott would be interested, but I think we’ve had that question answered and quite thoroughly,” she says with a small laugh. “I’m willing to sign a contract with you right now and leave Scott here overnight to see if anything happens if it’s okay with you,” she continues cheerfully.

“Sure,” Stiles says, blinking his eyes in surprise. “I can waive the fertility test and if Scott doesn’t become pregnant we can try again for free. You know, since my stud decided to take the choice away from us today,” he says with a wince.

Alison laughs at him. “That sounds agreeable. Do I need to bring anything over? I can always run home and grab his stuff if you need me too,” she offers.

“As long as he doesn’t have medicine or require any special accommodations, I think we can make do with what we have here. Let me go and grab a plug first and then we can go into my office and draw up the contract,” he suggests.

Stiles returns with a warm washcloth and both a plug and a cock cage. Derek growls lowly when he spots the cage in his owner’s hands.

“Dude, you kind of brought this upon yourself,” he reminds his pet.

Alison giggles off to the side.

“Here Alison, why don’t you go by Scott’s head. Maybe pet him so he doesn’t startle when Derek pulls out and I insert the plug.”

“Sure, no problem,” Alison says, walking over to kneel by the head of her pet. She starts petting Scott and quietly praising him for being so good.

Stiles checks them again and notices Derek’s come is starting to leak out around his cock. Very carefully he reaches between the weres and pushes against Derek’s groin to check if there’s any give. Derek gives a grumble and starts to pull away. A flood of come gushes out as his cock clears Scott’s hole. Derek pushes himself away gets to all fours before stretching. Stiles takes the plug and swirls the tip in the escaping semen before carefully easing it into the omega. Scott gives a small whine and startles a little.

“Sorry buddy, I just need to clean you up a bit and then you can rest,” Stiles reassures the were. Scott gives a small sigh and Stiles takes that as assurance that he can proceed. Stiles quickly runs the washcloth over the hole, making sure to clean around the small balls and in the creases of the inner thigh. When he finishes he suggests Alison coax Scott over to another were-bed that he has set up in the opposite corner. When Derek goes to follow, Stiles snags him by the collar.

“Nope, buddy, nice try. Cock cage first,” he says firmly. “Give that poor omega a rest.” Derek scowls at his owner, but Stiles doesn’t relent. Instead, he’s that much faster placing his pet in one. Once finished, he lets go of Derek’s collar and gives him a pat on the head.

*****

  
Derek ends up tying Scott repeatedly over the next twenty-four hours. It gets to the point where Derek doesn’t even disengage. They stay on the were-bed for the last seven hours and Stiles has to place their food and water dishes next to the bed. When Alison comes to retrieve her pet, she finds him swollen, stomach so heavily distended he looks like he’s several months along with a litter already. Dr. Deaton, whose practice they both utilize and is apparently the one who recommended Derek’s stud services, confirms two weeks later that Scott has managed to pup four in his first mating. When Alison calls to share the happy news, Stiles side-eyes his pet, who is looking decidedly very smug.

**Author's Note:**

> *Werewolves are kept as pets and bred. Like dog breeding there are strict guidelines followed and one must be certified to offer this service.  
> **Omegas are carriers and also called bitches, regardless of sex.  
> ***Weres can imprint on humans. All this means is that they have a strong attachment and deep trust towards that person.  
> ****Weres can walk on their back legs, usually allowed only in public. They are trained to remain on all fours inside.  
> *****Derek rips the pants because of the disinfectant Stiles got all over himself. Weres have highly sensitive noses and Derek doesn't like the smell in their bed.  
> ******When in rut or heat, weres tend to be more affectionate towards those they trust and behave similar to how dogs act when aroused.


End file.
